El final de la jugada
by ernestomadera
Summary: Este es el final de la historia, contada desde el punto de vista de Peeta, alargando algunos de los datos que Suzanne sólo mencionó y me pareció que quedarían mejor si estuvieran más ampliamente desarrollados.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio por haber hecho esta cosa que pretende ser un fanfiction. 

**El final de la jugada**

Es el gran día. Cientos de personas se han reunido para el gran acontecimiento, el momento que muchos hemos estado esperando desde que tengo memoria. El Capitolio, o por lo menos lo que queda de él, se erige con una nueva líder mientras se prepara para ver morir al anterior, deshonrado y expuesto, rebajado hasta la alimaña asquerosa que realmente es. Y esta nueva líder parece ser tan mala como Snow.

Ni siquiera puedo creerme aún que nos haya propuesto apoyar unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre sólo como estrategia política… y tampoco puedo creerme que Katniss estuviera de acuerdo, aunque lo hiciera por su hermana. Ella, al igual que los demás tributos, debería saber lo horrible que fue la experiencia como para condenar a un grupo de niños a la misma suerte que tuvimos nosotros.

Pero no hablo, en estas semanas he aprendido que quedarme callado me ayuda a controlarme mejor. No sé, tal vez sea la autorreflexión, el autojuicio que ejerzo sobre mí mismo, lo que de verdad me hace distinguir lo real de lo falso.

Estoy enamorado de Katniss, ¿real o no?

Me frustra no poder contestar esa pregunta de una forma u otra, y tampoco puedo pedir a alguien más que la conteste por mí. ¿Quién sino yo puede saber lo que siento o lo que no? Últimamente, al parecer todos pueden.

Me han asignado un lugar de honor para la ejecución de Snow, a mí y a los demás tributos… a Plutarch se le da bien lo de preparar un buen espectáculo. Coin entra y el pueblo de Panem, lo que queda del pueblo de Panem, la ovaciona como si fuera una reina de belleza, o mejor… como si fuera un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre.

La veo y no puedo evitar sentir por ella la misma repulsión que siento por Snow; tiene la misma sonrisa falsa, los mismos aires de grandeza e inmortalidad y las mismas ansias de poder. Todo lo que ha hecho, por lo menos de lo que me he enterado, parece parte de un maquiavélico plan bien pensado y calculado: la forma en la que utilizó a Katniss, a Haymitch y a los demás tributos que eran útiles; el haber puesto a Prim, con sólo trece años, al frente de un destancamento, aunque hubiera sido de sanadores; la asquerosa acción de ponerme en el pelotón de Katniss con la esperanza de que yo la asesinara en algún ataque de locura.

Al final eso es lo que son todos los que buscan el poder, los Snow o las Coin de todo el mundo, nada más que un grupo de miserables ratas, esperando su turno para gobernar a su antojo.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y entra "La chica en llamas", con el consabido maquillaje, que oculta las más recientes cicatrices, y el glorioso traje que Cinna le confeccionó, nuestro Sinsajo está lista para ejecutar la sentencia de muerte contra Snow, como si fuera el verdugo personal de Coin.

Luego entra él, el causante de todo esto, el político consumado, el Presidente de esta hermosa nación, reducido a un chiste sin gracia.

Llega escoltado y medio ido, como si se necesitara de un pelotón entero para asegurar que un anciano se quede quieto. Luego le atan las manos a un poste del balcón. Al instante comienzo a sentirme mal, a pensar que no es correcto que maten a nuestro líder supremo. Sé lo que significa, el adiestramiento del Capitolio. Cierro los puños y aprieto mi mandíbula con fuerza tratando de reprimir esa idea, tratando de desterrarla de inmediato, antes de que haga otra locura.

Abro los ojos, que cerré para poder concentrarme mejor, justo a tiempo para ver a Snow toser un gargajo de sangre y lamerse los labios hinchados. Katniss le apunta con el arco, justo a la rosa que por algún motivo ha pedido que le coloquen al expresidente, y hay algo en su mirada que me hace pensar que no lo matará.

El sudor escurre por mi mejilla, aún tengo los puños apretados, pero nadie me presta atención, todos quieren ver morir al monstruo.

Entonces pasa, Katniss levanta el arco y, con un tiro certero, imprevisible y mortal, dispara contra Coin, quien no es capaz ni de saber lo que ha sucedido cuando ya su cuerpo se ha precipitado sin vida para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

Luego de eso comenzó el caos. El pueblo reaccionó con sorpresa, con horror, Snow estaba riéndose como un poseso al tiempo que, en rápidas arcadas, tosía sangre en todas direcciones. Hay un pequeño estallido en mi mente, un recuerdo intenta brillar pero no le permito formarse. Ahora el mismo grupo de soldados que acompañó a Snow hasta el balcón rodea a Katniss y trata de llevársela adentro. Veo que ella le dice algo a su arco y observo sus ojos grises y en ese momento sé lo que ella intentará hacer. Hay otro estallido en mi cabeza pero ahora no es un recuerdo sino una voz. "Sálvala", dice.

Llego justo a tiempo para impedir que Katniss arranque la pastilla que la salvará del juicio. En lugar de eso muerde mi mano con mucha fuerza. Ella se da cuenta de lo que he hecho y su mirada habla de rencor pero también de dolor.

—Déjame ir —grita mientras lucha por soltarse de mi agarre.

—No puedo —le contesto, esperando que esas dos palabras sean suficientes para explicarme.

Los guardias siguen forcejeando contra ella para sacarla de ahí, pero antes que lo hagan arranco el bolsillo de su traje y la pastilla asesina cae al suelo. Un par de zapatos de quién sabe quién la aplastan, destrozándola en cientos de pedacitos blancos.

Ahora ya no puedo contenerlo y, mientras Katniss desaparece de mi vista, caigo al suelo cegado por un sentimiento de odio profundo. Abrazándome con fuerza el pecho y abdomen cierro mis ojos y lucho contra el impulso de tomar un arma e ir a matar a la chica que acabo de salvar de la muerte.

Una mano firme me aferra el hombro y levanto la vista para encontrar a Haymitch observándome.

—Resiste, Peeta.

Lo miro, pero en realidad no soy muy consciente de su presencia. El impulso cada vez es más fuerte.

—Peeta, lo que más te importa es mantener con vida a Katniss. ¿Real o no?

Eso actúa como un catalizador de forma abrupta en mi cerebro, una serie de recuerdos que no resplandecen me inundan la mente: el pan que le di a la niña hambrienta, los planes que inventé para ayudar a Katniss lo más que pudiera y los besos, los besos que ella y yo nos dimos en tantas ocasiones.

—Real —contesto, mi respiración se serena, mis ojos se cansan. Siento mis músculos muy pesados. Miro hacia el otro lado a tiempo para ver a Plutarch, inclinado cerca de mi brazo, con una jeringa en las manos y una inexplicable sonrisa de triunfo. Entonces todo se pone oscuro.

Cuando despierto, lo primero que veo es blanco: las paredes blancas, las camas inmaculadas. Haymitch está a mi lado, medio dormido, con una botella de alcohol asomándose por fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entonces da una repentina cabezada y se despierta desconcertado, mirando para todos lados.

—Ah, ya despertaste —dice, con voz entre somnolienta y ebria.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Tres días, Plutarch se encargó de que tuvieras una buena siesta.

Entonces lo recuerdo todo, la ejecución de Snow, la muerte de Coin, la pastilla destrozada, la voz dentro de mi cabeza. Katniss.

—¿Qué pasó con…?

—Ella está bien por el momento —contesta Haymitch, anticipándose a mi pregunta—. La tienen en sus antiguas habitaciones del Centro de Entrenamiento. Nadie puede visitarla, pero no te preocupes, Plutarch se ha encargado de mantenerla a salvo hasta de ella misma.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco, aunque no demasiado. Mi mente se siente algo confusa. Sabía que Katniss no iba a disparar contra Snow, pero hacerlo contra Coin me tomó por sorpresa. No soy estúpido, sé que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo sobre la nueva presidenta, pero de eso a asesinarla en público, como declarando sus intenciones… Ella siempre ha sido así, pienso un poco animado, impulsiva y terca.

—¿Qué van a hacerle? —pregunto por fin, al ver que Haymitch no me dirá nada. El me mira un momento y luego responde mientras aparta la vista.

—Por ahora siguen en juicio. Después de lo que hizo tuvimos que elegir a un nuevo presidente y la ganadora resultó ser Paylor, así que por lo menos tiene a alguien poderoso de su lado. Eso, más la defensa de Plutarch y mía deberían bastar para que no la ejecuten por traición.

Haymitch se levanta y camina como puede hacia la salida, antes de irse se voltea hacia mí de nuevo y me lanza estas palabras.

—Muchos de nosotros sabíamos que mataría a Coin tarde o temprano, si nadie la detuvo es por una razón.

Luego de eso se marcha, dejándome con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza.

¿Por qué querría Katniss asesinar a Coin? Es cierto que jugó con ella e incluso intentó matarla, pero eso no es algo nuevo. Katniss valora más a otras personas que a ella misma, así que… sí, entonces caigo en la cuenta. La llamas, las bombas, el fuego envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo. Lo hizo por su hermana, igual que todo lo demás que ha hecho en los últimos meses.

Siento una punzada de dolor en la sien y me llevo las manos para masajearlas un poco. Un recuerdo, claro y vívido, se manifiesta: Katniss en la escuela, buscando desesperadamente a su hermana el día del accidente en las minas. Yo la vi, a Katniss, yendo de un lado para otro, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones. Yo la vi ese día, desesperada y con miedo.

Dos días después Haymitch vuelve para decirme que el juicio contra Katniss ha concluido. La declararon mentalmente inestable, víctima del estrés postraumático, y tiene que estar recluida en su casa mientras es tratada por el doctor Aurelius por teléfono. Vaya, esa es otra de las cosas que Katniss y yo tenemos en común, el maldito loquero.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto a Haymitch

—Yo haré lo que me digan que haga.

Su sonrisa es triste, ausente, como si estuviera resignado a que el resto de su vida iba a tener que seguir las órdenes de otro montón de políticos no muy diferentes a los anteriores.

—Bueno, pero al menos promete que no me golpearas de nuevo —digo para tratar de animarlo y ahora su sonrisa es más amplia y sincera.

—Sólo si te mantienes alejado de mi alcohol. El doctor Aurelius vendrá a verte pronto, trata de mantenerte cuerdo hasta que llegue.

—Lo intentaré —le digo mientras él abandona la habitación del hospital, espero que un poco más animado que cuando llegó.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que el doctor venga a revisarme. Se acerca a mí como de costumbre, con ese aire despreocupado y amigable de siempre. Me hace las revisiones de rutina y las preguntas de control.

—Bueno, parece que estamos mejorando un poco.

Asiento sin parecer muy entusiasmado. La verdad es que yo no creo que haya mejorado nada, los destellos siguen apareciendo y la terrible sensación de estar viviendo una vida diferente a la mía aún me incomoda.

—Tal vez te ayudaría si estuvieras más en contacto con lo que eras antes que el Capitolio te secuestrara.

Lo miro con detenimiento, no sé qué me quiere decir con eso pero por alguna razón no me suena tan descabellado.

Lo que era antes que el Capitolio me secuestrara… la lista no me parece la gran cosa. Antes de que toda esta locura sucediera yo era el hijo menor del panadero del Distrito 12; antes de que me enviaran a los Juegos del Hambre yo era el niño tímido y callado de la escuela, que veía a lo lejos a la chica con la voz más bella que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado antes; antes que el Capitolio jodiera mi vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho antes, yo estaba enamorado de Katniss.

¿Estaba? ¿Es que acaso ya no lo estoy? El capitolio me quitó mi casa, mi familia, mis recuerdos. Sí, pero ¿es posible que también haya logrado arrancarme mis sentimientos? Eso no puede ser, tal vez haya olvidado lo que es estar enamorado de Katniss pero eso no significa que ya no lo esté, sólo que no puedo recordarlo.

Bien, entonces debo remediar eso lo antes posible, sólo me pregunto a quién elegirá ella, ahora que todo ha terminado… No. No me lo pregunto; yo, a diferencia de Gale, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que Katniss decida si puedo o no amarla.

—¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? —le pregunto al doctor antes de que se vaya de la habitación.

—Aún hay algunas pruebas que debo hacerte para poder darte el alta, pero si sigues así no tardaras mucho en salir de este lugar.

Tiene en sus labios una sonrisa amable y complacida.

—¿Ya ha decidido la nueva presidenta qué hacer conmigo?

—Bueno —contesta Aurelius—, puede que yo pueda sugerírselo la próxima vez que la vea. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer después de dejar este encierro?

Mi respuesta es clara y concisa y, por la forma en la que el doctor me mira después de dársela, sé que a él le agrada mi idea.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Una semana y miles de pruebas después, el doctor Aurelius me da el alta junto a un boleto para el tren y un mensaje para Katniss… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé si ella me recibirá bien o me odiará por frustrar su intento de suicidio, pero estoy dispuesto a ser paciente, una parte de mi me dice que eso es precisamente lo que hace falta para contrarrestar la impulsividad y terquedad de la "chica en llamas".

Bueno… siempre me han gustado los retos, pienso y sonrío mientras los terrenos del Distrito 12 pasan frente a mis ojos, además tengo un plan para iniciar de nuevo por lo menos con la cordialidad.

Estar de nuevo en este lugar trae muchos recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos, felices, verdaderos y falsos. Lo noto, a veces pienso que nunca lograré eliminar de mi memoria lo que el capitolio me obligó a pensar, los recuerdos brillantes siguen apareciendo y yo sigo luchando con todas mis fuerzas para que no puedan dañarme más de lo que lo hacen.

Veo hacia la pradera y me encuentro con un enorme hoyo que están abriendo con unas máquinas enormes. Una fosa común, pienso mientras aparto la mirada y me doy cuenta que posiblemente mi familia entera ya haya sido recolectada, puesta junto con los demás muertos que dejó el bombardeo del Capitolio.

Llego a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, es temprano así que aún me queda mucho día por delante, perfecto para comenzar con lo que me propongo.

Dejo mis cosas en la casa vacía, recorro sus cuartos y pasillos pensando en la madre que no tenía confianza en mí, en el padre amoroso y comprensivo y en mis hermanos poco importantes. No porque en realidad lo fueran, sino porque nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha.

La casa ahora no me dice nada, ya no y estoy seguro que antes tampoco significaba nada importante para mí. Ahora debo comenzar mi vida de nuevo, así que haré que este lugar tenga significado.

Aún es media mañana cuando regreso del bosque cargando unos cuantos arbustos de flores, saco una pala de la casa y me dirijo hacia la de Katniss. Es por ella claro, pero también por su hermana, a quién no conocí muy bien pero que de cualquier manera tuvo una muerte horrenda.

Cavo, cavo, cavo. Parece como si fuera alguno de mis ejercicios de entrenamiento, los que hago para mantenerme ocupado, para que mi cabeza no me juegue malas trastadas. Después de un rato escucho que alguien se precipita escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, pero no me detengo. Quiero acabar con esto, quiero demostrarle que sigue importándome.

—Has vuelto —me dice Katniss desde unos cuantos metros alejados de mí. Me escrute pero yo no levanto la vista aún, quiero que me vea así, sudado, rojo por el esfuerzo, pero lleno de energía. Recuperándome.

—El doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo —le respondo, un poco agitado—. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Ahora levanto la vista. No sé cómo me verá ella, qué pensará de mi aspecto, pero para mí, Katniss siempre se ha visto bien. Es ella misma, no trata de agradarle a nadie y se viste como quiere. Me gusta mucho y ese pensamiento me hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta ahora un poco a la defensiva. Yo trato que mi voz salga natural, como si en realidad no estuviera haciendo esto para acercarnos de nuevo.

—Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella —le digo, tratando de hacerme el simple—. Se me ocurrió que podíamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

No sé lo que está pensando, pero de repente pasa por su rostro una sombra de desconcierto y furia. Temo haber cometido un error, temo estar rompiendo el poco cariño que ella pueda seguir sintiendo por mí. Y sí, me asusta porque justo estoy comenzando a sentir un fuerte cariño hacia esa chica testaruda. De nuevo. Entonces Katniss parece darse cuenta de algo, no sé de qué, pero ya no tiene esa ferocidad de su odio en los ojos. Asiente lentamente, como invitándome a seguir, y se va por donde vino.

Yo sigo con mi tarea, planto los arbustos de prímulas, las riego con un poco de agua, le hecho abono y corto las partes que haya que cortar. Al final el jardín trasero de la casa luce mejor, un poco más alegre, un poco más vivo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor en el futuro Katniss y yo podamos ver estos arbustos y de verdad sentir que nuestra vida es un poco menos fea que ahora.

No he visto a Gale por ningún lado. Sae la Grasienta me ha dicho que ahora está en el distrito dos, haciendo no sé qué. Creo que eso significa que Katniss y él no estarán juntos, o tal vez sólo se están dando un tiempo. Sin importar qué suceda entre esos dos, es una suerte para mí que el chico maravilla no se encuentre presente. Si él también tratara de conquistar a Katniss seguramente terminaría haciéndolo mientras yo me limitaría a observar. Siempre a observar, como cuando estábamos en la escuela, cuando los veía de reojo, cuando creía con todas mis fuerzas y mi jodido corazón medio rompiéndose que esos dos terminarían juntos al final.

No, Gale no se encuentra y yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que tengo para poder estar con la mujer que amo.

Los episodios de falsos recuerdos y emociones siguen sucediendo, pero ya no con la misma frecuencia que antes. Ahora, cuando llegan, lo único que tengo que hacer es aferrarme unos segundos a algo y luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que esa cosa no me controle.

Vivo solo, aunque a veces viene Sae y me deja un poco de comida, pero eso no significa que los demás estén a salvo de mi locura, sobre todo Katniss. Y yo de verdad no quiero hacerle daño a Katniss nunca más en mi vida.

Necesito mantenerme ocupado, así que preparo pan. El Capitolio ya no nos tiene tan abandonados como antes, así que todos los días llega el tren con mercancías, personas, trabajadores y materiales para la fábrica que planean construir. A ver si eso termina de una vez con la miseria de este distrito.

Katniss ha mejorado bastante en las últimas semanas, por lo menos es lo que me dijo Sae el otro día. Al parecer antes se la pasaba encerrada en su casa, sin hablar con nadie y haciendo nada. Ahora sale a cazar, a caminar. Escuché que ahora ya contesta el teléfono.

A veces voy a su casa, a llevarle un poco de pan y entonces ella me da de lo que haya cazado últimamente. Así ha sido por unos días, al principio a penas me hablaba y sólo decía lo mínimo, eso me recuerda a cuando nos escogieron como tributos. Si no estuviera Sae ahí para hacer un poco de charla seguramente la tensión entre ambos aún seguiría, pero ya ha desaparecido casi por completo y ahora parece que podemos volver a llevarnos tan bien como antes.

Al igual que yo, Katniss tiene problemas con sus recuerdos, aunque no de la misma naturaleza que los míos. La he escuchado gritar desde la primera noche y me he aguantado las ganas de ir y abrazarla como antes lo hacía, cuando creíamos que nuestra vida no estaba tan jodida.

Esta noche no he podido dormir, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y al parecer otros se han despertado por ellos. La casa se Sae se ilumina, seguramente irá a ver qué sucede.

No sé cómo seré recibido, pero de todos modos voy. Desde la puerta de mi casa veo que Sae se encamina a ver qué ocurre, pero la detengo y le digo que vuelva a la cama.

Katniss grita dormida, nunca antes lo había hecho, por lo menos no durante las noches en las que yo velaba su sueño. Bien, esa es otra de las cosas que debo reparar…

Me acerco lentamente a su cama dónde ella se retuerce un poco mientras balbucea un nombre que casi no se le entiende. La pesadilla no la ha despertado, los recuerdos de lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, de las personas que mató y las que perdió, no la van a dejar vivir en paz jamás. Eso lo sé, al igual que a mí tampoco me dejaran pues los tiempos de horres raramente pasan desapercibidos y sin ruido. Y nosotros sin duda hemos generado mucho ruido.

No quiero despertarla, así que haciendo el menor ruido posible me acuesto al otro lado de la cama y comienzo a susurrar arrullos para calmarla. Nunca me ha parecido que Katniss tenga el sueño pesado, antes se despertaba casi con cualquier ruido y era capaz de permanecer despierta por mucho más tiempo que nadie. Pero esta vez parece que el recuerdo se aferra a ella y la pesadilla no la deja despertar, como si la estuviera condenando a revivir todos los momentos amargos de su vida para después soltarla al vacío.

Poco a poco me vuelvo aún más temerario, muevo mi mano lentamente para acariciarle el pelo y la frente con suavidad, esperando que eso la calme lo suficiente. Y susurro, sigo susurrándole cosas para tranquilizarla: que ya acabó todo, que los deje ir, que todo irá bien. Que yo estaré con ella hasta el último momento.

Después de un rato deja de retorcerse y no ha lanzado un solo grito desde que estoy a su lado. Como por instinto, ella se vuelve y me abraza, sosteniendo mi camisa con mucha fuerza. Yo la contemplo, así como la contemplaba antes, cada noche mientras ella dormía y lentamente me dejo llevar por el mismo sueño que ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella aún sigue aferrada a mí. Parece que aún no se ha despertado, así que trato de zafarme para poder irme antes de que lo haga y se moleste conmigo. Pero mi movimiento al parecer es demasiado brusco o es que la pesadilla ya decidió soltarla, porque se despierta y me mira.

Por un segundo parece desconcertada, ese momento entre que te despiertas y vuelves a la realidad la ha atrapado más de lo que debería, pero entonces parece recordar todo y se incorpora en la cama, sin decir nada, viéndome con esos ojos grises que antes rehuía, hasta que aprendí a confiar en ellos.

Yo me levanto. Ella sigue sin decir nada y lo interpreto como una señal para irme, pero antes de poder hacerlo Katniss me pone un brazo sobre mi pecho y me obliga a tirarme de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Grité mucho? —me pregunta desde su altura.

—Más que otras veces —le contesto, esperando que diga algo más, pero como no lo hace, le digo—. Sae estuvo a punto de ganarme, pero me encargué de ella antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa, al parecer despertaste a varias personas.

Ella sigue viéndome, sin apartar la vista, sin decir nada. Eso me pone nervioso, desearía que me reclamara, que me insultara, que hiciera algo más que sólo quedarse encima de mí, mirándome y guardando silencio.

—Lo lamento, intenté despertarte pero no pude —estoy justificándome, sé que no debería pero aun así lo hago—. Yo sólo intente ayudarte, pero me quedé dormido y…

Katniss me pone su dedo índice sobre los labios, en un gesto típico de ella.

—Gracias.

Vuelve a recostarse contra mi pecho y yo le paso el brazo sobre su cuerpo para acercarla a mí, cómo solía hacer antes, durante el Tour de la Victoria, durante nuestra vida como campeones de los Juegos del Hambre.

—¿Sueñas con lo que pasó? —le digo después de un rato de estar sólo así, recargados el uno contra el otro.

—Siempre, todas las noches y en diferentes escalas.

—La de anoche pareció muy fuerte.

Ella asiente pero permanece callada. A veces siento que nunca podré acercarme a Katniss por completo, que siempre habrá secretos en el fondo de su corazón que nadie más que ella llegará a saber. Pero me sorprende y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que en realidad nunca la he conocido completamente. Vaya, cada día mi lista de cosas por hacer se hace más larga.

—Soñé con Rue y con Prim y con Finnick. Y soñé contigo.

Por alguna razón sé que eso último fue reconfortante para ella. No sé bien por qué, pero algo en su tono me dice que de verdad la he ayudado.

—Yo también sueño con mis muertos Katniss —le digo, en parte para reconfortarla y en parte para distraerme un poco del último comentario—. A veces no puedo dormir por eso; o será que en realidad no quiero dormir por eso. Cuando pienso en todas las personas que tuvieron que morir para que yo viviera se me hace un nudo en la garganta insoportable.

Ella me entiende, creo que Haymitch también lo haría pero él no está presente y, en realidad, no quiero que lo esté. Quiero compartir mis temores sólo con Katniss y quiero que ella sólo me los comparta a mí.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo —dice ella incorporándose un poco—, algo con lo que podamos rendirles tributo, algo que nos ayude a recordarlos cuando el tiempo pase. Algo que nos ayude a soportar un poco más nuestras consciencias.

Después de unos días el tren trae consigo una caja con papel, tintas y otras cosas por el estilo. La idea de Katniss es genial y yo trato de ayudarle lo más que puedo.

Desde esa noche en que me quedé con ella, Katniss me pidió que durmiéramos juntos todas las noches, como antes. No es que eso signifique que vayamos a estar juntos, pero por lo menos me permite tener esperanzas. Sé que ella me necesita, al igual que yo la necesito, si no me lo hubiera pedido, al final creo que hubiera sido yo el de la propuesta, porque sinceramente estoy a nada de no poder estar tranquilo sin ella.

Ahora comienzo a recordar. Yo sabía que Snow y su Capitolio no habían podido quitarme los sentimientos que tenía por esa chica testaruda de cabello negro. Los recuerdos están volviendo y con ellos la sensación de estar enamorado como un idiota. Sonrío un poco: me gusta estar enamorado como un idiota.

El libro de los recuerdos, como me gusta llamarlo, está lleno con todas las cosas que no merecen ser olvidadas nunca. Me gusta dibujar en sus páginas algún boceto, pero me gusta más cuando encontramos una fotografía, no sé, lo siento más real.

Haymitch se ha unido a nosotros después de mucho tiempo de estar encerrado en su casa, yo ni siquiera lo había visto desde que regresé al 12. Tampoco he preguntado por él, a decir verdad. Pero me alegra que salga de su enclaustramiento, que deje el alcohol por un momento para ayudarnos con el libro, para comer con nosotros.

Los días siguen y Katniss está cada vez más bella, o será que yo la veo así y ya. No me importa, he decidido que ya va siendo hora que yo tome las riendas de nuestra relación.

—Katniss —le digo una noche de verano, justo después de cenar—, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?

Ella asiente y salimos a recorrer lo que antes era el Distrito 12. La gente poco a poco fue llegando de nuevo, los mismos de antes, los antiguos residentes del lugar y algunos que quisieron probar suerte con nosotros. La idea me hace reír un poco, hace dos años ninguno de ellos habría regresado voluntariamente al 12.

Caminamos juntos, pegados como en el Tour de la Victoria, sólo que ahora se sentía más real, más significativo. En esas veces lo hacíamos para las cámaras, para Snow y su prole sedienta de melodramas cursis, ahora lo hacíamos porque queríamos. O por lo menos porque yo lo quería. El paisaje no es precisamente muy hermoso, pero tiene su encanto, la pradera ha reverdecido y los sinsajos suenan con sus hermosas voces, volviendo más llevadera la vida de este lugar.

Llegamos hasta el límite del bosque y nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol. ¡Joder! Creo que nunca he estado más nervioso en toda mi vida.

—Katniss… —ella voltea a verme— Katniss… siempre me ha gustado mucho tu nombre. Katniss.

Me estoy portando muy tonto, pero es que las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. Mi aspecto debe ser bastante ridículo porque Katniss ha comenzado a reírse. Eso hace que me sienta aún más avergonzado, pero sólo un poco. Al final su risa se me contagia y terminamos los dos rodando en el suelo.

—Extrañaba esto —dice después de recobrar un poco el aliento—, reírme así, como si sólo fuera una chica común y corriente, como si no pasara nada.

El ambiente ya no es tan festivo, pero tampoco tenso o molesto. Está bien, calmado y dulce, como un silencio cómodo, rico.

—Oh vamos, ¿de verdad quieres ser una chica común y corriente? —le digo, con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios— ¿No te gusta ser la chica rara e impulsiva que siempre has sido?

Ella parece indignada cuando escucha mis comentarios, por un momento creo que va a golpearme.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Ahora estoy serio, el tono desenfadado y burlón se ha ido, ya no quiero bromear. Niego con la cabeza lentamente y ella adopta la misma expresión que la mía. Sabe lo que voy a hacer. Mi respiración se agita un poco mientras acerco mi rostro al de ella lentamente. Tengo miedo, pero no tanto como para detenerme ahora…

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, justo como los recordaba. La beso con ternura, como debo hacerlo, lento y a mis anchas, jugando con sus labios dentro de mi boca. Ella no me rechaza, su beso arde de ganas retenidas pero no la dejo tomar el control. Es mi momento.

Acerco mi cuerpo más al de ella y con mis brazos la estrecho contra mí lo más fuerte que puedo. Que le quede claro que no pienso soltarla ni por un minuto, que de ahora en adelante no voy a hacerme a un lado y esperar a lo que ella decida. Ahora soy yo el que va a preguntar, el que le va a arrancar una respuesta.

—Katniss…—vuelvo a decir su nombre mientras me aparto un poco para verla a la luz de la luna, ella se muestra esquiva aunque no recelosa, si tuviera que apostar diría que está sonrojada— Mírame, nunca apartes tu mirada de mí… jamás —le suplico.

—Jamás —contesta ella y mi mundo comienza a girar, como si estuviera ebrio. Ahora sí, siento que no tengo que seguir luchando contra nadie para estar con ella.

Me muevo por la cocina con nerviosismo, pensando en ingredientes, en sabores, preocupándome porque nada salga mal, algo que nunca me había pasado. Glaseo el pastel con el mejor cuidado posible, mezclando diseños y detalles.

Le pedí a algunos amigos de otros distritos que me mandaran ingredientes y Sae la Grasienta y Delly me están ayudando con la comida. Katnis se fue a cazar.

La vida en el distrito lentamente ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Snow y Coin y se respira una paz en Panem que no había sentido nunca en mi vida

No era que la vida estubiera exenta de peligros, el otro día casi quemo la casa por culpa de un horno en mal estado, pero son problemas sencillos, particulares, que no afectan grave ni permanentemente, que te dan la oportunidad de reparar los daños. Los ánimos están mejor, eso sin duda. Ya no existe un mercado negro y la gente parece más amigable, ya no están desesperados por sobrevivir.

He pedido a algunos amigos nuestros que asistan a la fiesta sorpresa. Los que quedan, al menos. Beetee, Haymitch, Johanna y Annie con su bebé (el pequeño Finnick) han logrado escaparse unos días, pero Paylor ha tenido que declinar por sus labores, aunque mandó un regalo que coloqué en la mesa de los preparativos. A Plutarch ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza invitarlo.

Es una suerte que Katniss esté de cacería porque no sabría explicar la presencia de tantas cosas festivas por aquí, aunque todo se está haciendo en el interior de mi propia casa y los huéspedes son distraídos por Haymitch. En fin, trato de apresurarme para que todo quede listo y cuando termino no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso.

Cerca del anochecer Katniss regresa del bosque cargando unas cuantas aves cuya especie no logro identificar bien. Yo estoy fuera de mi casa, sentado en el porche, y agito mi mamo en su dirección. Le dije que la esperaría a que terminara para ir a caminar a la Pradera, como hemos hecho todas las noches desde hace un par de meses. Los invitados están dentro de la casa y Kat no sospecha nada.

Ella me saludad y me dice que espere a que deje sus presas en casa, supongo que esperando que Sae los prepare en los próximos días.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —me dice mientras se acerca a mí y me da un beso rápido. .

"Todo el día" pienso mientras le devuelvo el beso.

—No, de hecho acabo de regresar de con Haymitch, me pidió que te diera algo, lo dejé adentro de la casa.

Katniss hace un mohín de protesta pero no dice nada y me sigue al interior de mi residencia. Ella en realidad no quería nada por su cumpleaños y me suplicó que ni siquiera le diera un obsequio, así que seguramente está pensando en la bronca que le va a echar a Haymitch cuando lo vea. Lo que yo pienso, en cambio, es en la que me va a echar a mí.

Las luces de la casa se encienden y nuestros amigos gritan ¡sorpresa! Mientras Katniss y yo entramos en ella. La chica en llamas parece sorprendida y sus ojos muestran desconcierto, por un momento temo por mi vida, es una suerte que se haya dejado el arco y las flechas en su vivienda. Luego su expresión cambia y corre a abrazar a Beetee y los demás. Creo que mi suspiro se escuchó muy fuerte porque Johanna se carcajeó largo y tendido mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

Todos se acercan a felicitar a Katniss, no somos muchos, pero creo que somos los únicos con los que ella podría sentirse a gusto. Y su madre, claro, aunque ella no pudo venir, me dijo por teléfono que no podría soportar volver al distrito 12, que había muchos recuerdos que no la dejarían en paz. Yo lo entiendo y no insisto, sé bien a qué se refiere la señora Everdeen.

Las charlas no se hacen esperar y el bebé de Annie y Finnick recibe la atención de todos menos de Johana, que se limita a decir que no es más que una bola rosa que grita demasiado. Annie comienza a reírse.

—Eso es justo lo que pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Los demás también nos reíamos mucho.

—Claro que no —digo después de un rato—, es la cosa más tierna que haya visto en mi vida. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Annie me lo da, aparentemente aliviada de librarse del peso por un rato, y yo comienzo a mecerlo con una sonrisa en los labios. El niño se agita un poco, pero comienzo a arrullarlo y se calma, no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido.

—Qué suerte que tengas instinto paternal, panadero —es Johanna la que rompe el silencio— ¿No lo crees, Katniss?

Yo volteo a verla.

—Sí —dice con una expresión extraña, como calculando algunas cosas—. Es de verdad una suerte.

No hay malicia en su voz, pero tampoco suena muy convencida que digamos. Y ahí está, otra cosa más que agregar a mi lista de "cosas por hacer".

—Vayamos a la cocina a comer algo —les digo a los demás mientras le regreso el niño a Annie.

En la mesa hay unas cuantas delicias, Sae y Delly se han lucido en la cocina. Pescado a las brasas con esencia de naranja, pollo agridulce con miel y nueces, patatas cocidas con queso y una deliciosa sopa de maíz y cerdo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? —me susurra Katniss cuando nos sentamos.

—Es que… —no sé, Katniss siempre me pone nervioso cuando me mira con esa intensidad— yo… sólo quería sorprenderte —digo al final, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, esperando hacerla reír y que no se cabree conmigo.

Ella asiente y se voltea para servirse un poco de pescado. El ambiente es relajado y las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar: Beetee le estaba enseñando a Haymicth su más reciente invento, una pulsera de metal que expulsaba un cable con punta magnética; Johanna y Annie escuchaban la receta del pollo de boca de Sae la Gracienta y Katniss le explicaba a Delly algunos procesos para conservar mejor la comida en salazón.

Yo estaba feliz y cuando terminamos de comer estábamos todos tan llenos que no quedaba espacio para el postre. Pero no iba a dejar de darle mi regalo a Kat sólo por esa nimiedad y le pedí a Sae que trajera la tarta mientras yo traía un poco de vino.

La tarta era grandiosa, y no es que me esté alabando a mí mismo, pero así era. Dos pisos glaseados de color plata, con un sinsajo llameante en la parte de arriba y la base decorada con cientos de prímulas.

—Es hermosa —dijo Kat mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —y, de nuevo, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ante su mirada.

La fiesta no duró mucho más tiempo, todos daban señales de estar muy cansados y Haymitch estaba algo huraño porque no lo dejé tomar todo el vino que él quería, así que pronto se fueron a sus casas.

—Nos veremos mañana, Katniss —le dijo Johanna mientras se marchaba a la casa que compartía con Annie—, tenemos que hacer ese viaje de cacería.

—Sí —Le gritó Kat mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ya en la casa Katniss y yo nos dedicamos a recordar como comenzaron nuestras relaciones con todos ellos y terminamos añadiendo cosas al libro de los recuerdos que habíamos olvidado o nos acababan de revelar. Después de un rato subimos a la cama de mi habitación y nos dispusimos a dormir.

—Gracias, Peeta —me dice Katniss en la oscuridad, con sus brazos rodeándome el pecho—. Me encantó verlos a todos de nuevo.

—Son grandes chicos, y creo que sería imposible para cualquiera de nosotros olvidarnos.

Ella asiente, puedo sentirlo.

—Me amas. ¿Real o no?

—Real —me contesta.

—Y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. ¿Real o no?

Ella se ríe un poco, como si encontrara mi insistencia un poco divertida, yo en cambio estaba más serio que nunca. No lo sé, tal vez fueran las secuelas del Capitolio, porque no recordaba ser así de serio.

—Sí —me contesta ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que viene.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo digo así, abruptamente, casi sin esperar a que haya contestado la pregunta anterior. Ella se tensa ¡joder, si hasta yo estoy tenso!, la siento apretar mi camisa y escucho su respiración entrecortada. Ella ser yergue un poco y yo veo su rostro iluminado por la suave luz nocturna del exterior, aunque en realidad no logro distinguir mucho de su expresión.

—Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta.

Su tono es serio, pero neutro. No soy capaz de identificar si está molesta, iracunda, o si mi propuesta la ha dejado fría. Luego ya no me preocupa el tono con el que lo dijo, de hecho ya no me importan nada en el mundo que no sean sus labios devorando los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y estrechándome con fuerza. Y yo, ¡Joder! Yo me siento el hombre más feliz del universo.

Giro sobre su cuerpo para ponerme encima de ella. Katniss no sólo no lo rechaza sino que muerde mis labios y se aferra a mi cuerpo. Mis manos la recorren de arriba abajo con gentileza, pero también con pasión y las ganas asfixiantes de más de diez años de añoranza. Con mis labios recorro un camino que viaja por su cuerpo mientras con mis manos voy dejando al descubierto la piel olivácea que he soñado acariciar toda mi vida.

—Peeta —Me dice ella, pero no me pide que me detenga, a esas alturas, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo. Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a besarla de nuevo—. Ni se te ocurra detenerte.

Sonrío de medio lado y me aparto un poco para sacarme la camisa. Me siento un poco expuesto, aunque es una tontería porque no es la primera vez que ella me ve el torso desnudo. Ella posa sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras me mira a los ojos. Su respiración, y la mía si a esas vamos, es entrecortada, jadeante.

Mis manos trabajan para quitarle el resto de su ropa y entonces, ante la mortecina luz, veo la gloria de su cuerpo, la belleza hecha carne, la criatura más delicada del mundo, expuesta para que yo la tome. El pensamiento es abrupto e intenso, ella me va a entregar su virginidad, a mí, a mí y no a ningún otro. El orgullo que siento se entremezcla con mi pasión y entonces me obligo a mí mismo a dejar de pensar. Uso la poca cordura que me queda para retribuir lo que ella me da y me desnudo completamente.

La vuelvo a besar, mis manos sobre sus caderas, mi piel en delicioso contacto contra la suya y mi sexo bailando con el de ella al compás de nuestras respiraciones.

Muerdo su cuello, lamo sus lóbulos, acaricio sus senos. Le demuestro la capacidad de adoración de la que soy capaz. Con cada caricia, con cada lenta embestida de mis caderas contra las de ella, lo único que pretendo decirle es lo mucho que la idolatro, lo mucho que la amo.

Luego de un rato de estar así, ella me muerde con fuerza en la zona entre mi cuello y el hombro y después grita mi nombre una y otra vez. Siento fuego recorriendo por mis venas y electricidad por mis nervios y luego una explosión de intenso placer me inunda con fuerza avasalladora mientras le doy mis últimos movimientos dentro de ella.

No hay nada que pueda comparársele, ahora es mía por el resto de la eternidad y yo soy suyo, enteramente, en cuerpo y alma. Me encanta.

No puedo dormir, la emoción no me lo permite. Luego de estar reposando un poco, me levanté de la cama mientras ella protestaba por el frío, y fui a buscar algo en la cómoda cerca del armario. Cuando regresé, tomé la mano de Katniss y le puse un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes azules.

—Peeta —ella lo mira y sonríe—, es hermoso.

—Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que eres sólo mía.

Nos quedamos despiertos un buen rato, viéndonos, charlando de tonterías, tocando nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Al final el sueño la había vencido, pero a mí me resultaba imposible conciliarlo.

Soy feliz, más feliz que nunca, más feliz que siempre. Suspiro de felicidad mientras miro el vientre de Kat. No sé, me costará trabajo convencerla eso seguro, pero al final creo que lo lograré, seré paciente y así tenga que esperar décadas, seré recompensado.

Si es niña le pondré Primrose, sin importar si a Katniss le parece o no, creo que protestará, pero al final lo tomará como un tributo a su hermana. Si es niño dejaré que le ponga el nombre que quiera, aunque no pienso consentir que lo llame Gale. Me rio un poco para mis adentros y me vuelvo de lado para poder abrazar a Katniss por la espalda e intentar dormir.

Afuera todo está tranquilo y la luna derrama su luz sobre las calles de Panem, como diciéndonos con ella que nuestro futuro será grandioso. Por ahora no me preocupa el futuro, porque mi presente ya es lo suficientemente grandioso por sí mismo. Aún no termino, desde luego, todavía me faltan algunas cosas por hacer para terminar mi jugada, pero lo más importante ya lo he hecho, el resto se dará sólo. Ahora sólo me concentraré en vivir la vida tranquila que mi Kat y yo nos merecemos.

FIN


End file.
